June Shannon
June Louise Thompson *She has a forklift foot after her foot was run over by a forklift years ago when she was working in a warehouse. *Her parents are Sandra and Melvin and they divorced when June was 5. *She met Mike online. *She was 15 when she had Anna. *'She became a grandmother at 30.' *'She has chocolate brown eyes and rainbow orange hair' *She has diabetes. *'She can't drive and she only drives bumper cars.' *She won't allow Caleb to see his daughter, since she was born. *She doesn't have a phone addiction like her daughters do. *She would rather have the girls have phones than destroy her house. *She doesn't like lavender. *She doesn't like expired foods. *'She cant wrestle with the girls because of her weight.' *She was born on August 10th 1979. *'She will swim and go on water slides with her socks on as she very protective of her feet because of the forklift incident.' *She had a back injury from the car crash. *'She was 18 when she had Jessica'. *'She was 22 when she had Lauryn.' *'She was 28 when she had Alana.' *'She stole 3300 from a safe in 2004.' *'She had a meat birthday cake once.' *She had a tropical island theme for her birthday once. *Her daughter Alana slapped her during the show, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. *'She has a cooking show called cooking with Mama June.' *Her mother and stepfather were always working so she wasn't in a very close family. *She was force to smell Lauryns breath and laundry in the watch and sniff promo.She also had to smell Alana's fart. *'She gave Alana a can of her own farts for Alana's 8th birthday.' *She does not see Anna and Kaitlyn much anymore. *She stayed with Lauryn in the hospital after the car accident. *She has had a soda addiction. *'She is not orthodox' *'She doesn't allow the girls to touch cash until they're 21.' *'June is very picky about color.' *She said that the couch is five years old and so the family had to get a new couch. *'She almost never shows her feet since her accident with a forklift truck that cause one her toes to be disfigured.' *'She would often eat grapes and cheese cubes through her day.' *She has inspired the girls to lose weight. *She went to a couple spa with Mike on their first anniversary. *She had a relationship with Mike since May 14th 2004. *She can be a like micromanager sometimes when it's comes to money *'She is 35 years old.' *She has a stepfather. *She grew up in a not so close family as her mother and stepfather were working a lot. *She split with Mike after she thought he was cheating on her. *She is against bullying. * She has a new boyfriend named Mark McDaniel. * She also had a daughter in law named Peaches McDaniel * She was once seen by child services in 2012. * She had her first inmate experience when she was 12. * She uses facbookk and got a threat on it once. * She is dating a registered sex offender who molested Anna in April of 2002-October of 2002 * She stole money from Anna to get toys for needy kids. *She was offered 1 million for a sex tape but she refused.